a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailerable structures with transporting features. More specifically the present invention relates to an improved frame, which may be included within a structure, which frame or structure is capable of being converted to towable trailer system, and to removable wheel assemblies and other removable components which allow such a frame or structure to be easily, quickly and safely converted into a trailer without the need for tools; and, when such a frame or structure is not being trailered, they show little evidence that they are trailerable.
b. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, most movable structures have required loading or mounting on separate wheeled carriers, such as trailers, for transportation. When such structures are large or heavy, loading and unloading them from a trailer frequently requires the use of hoists, lifts, or ramps, all of which may present special safety risks and require expensive equipment. The frames of structures which are frequently loaded on to and removed from trailers usually have design or reinforcement features which allow them to withstand the stresses of being hoisted, loaded, and unloaded. Such design or reinforcement features may add to the cost of such structures. Also, it is often necessary to design and construct expensive custom trailers to transport structures which are large or which have unusual shapes. After a structure is unloaded from a trailer, storage of the trailer may be a problem.
The disadvantages of using separate trailers to transport separate structures have led to some other attempted solutions. Many structures have been designed as trailers with wheels permanently affixed to them. When moved, such permanently wheeled structures are used with the trailer's wheels and other components in place. This may be detrimental to the intended use of the structure at its use site, as the exposed wheels, fenders, lights and other components may have an adverse affect on its appearance. This may be especially detrimental when the structure is intended for use, for example, in making sales or for use at a social function. Furthermore, structures permanently mounted on wheels are usually raised significantly above the ground level, thus creating a safety hazard for people entering and leaving the structures. Additionally, because of their mobility, structures on wheels are easily subject to theft. When wheel structures are integrated with boats and other floating structures their hydrodynamic use is generally compromised.
Another solution to this problem has been to build trailers with retractable wheels, for example as shown in Even, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,932. The system of this reference is designed for a rocket launching trailer which includes a chassis which is pivotally carried by a turret having feet adapted to be lowered to the ground surface, this lowering being associated with the raising of the wheels above the ground by jacks between the chassis and the wheels. Neither the wheels nor any of the other trailering components are intended to be removable at the site of use. The turret feet are separately adjustable to provide a stable base for the rocket launcher. While this design does provide stability to the structure when it is used, the appearance, the complexity, and the cost of manufacture are disadvantages to this prior art structure for most domestic applications to trailerable structures.
Another trailer system is taught in Patterson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,650. The design of the structure of this reference allows a drilling system to be moved between drilling sites. At the use site the wheels are lifted from the ground and stored in the structure, to allow part of the structure to be lowered to the ground while the remainder of the structure is suspended considerably above the ground. While this arrangement may work well for a drilling rig, it does not solve the portability problems of most domestic structures. For example, the working platform structure does not lower to ground level, the system is not attractive, and when the wheels are retracted and stored in the structure they use substantial space within the structure.
Field U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,438 discloses a toggle actuated caster wheel system.
Three references have been found which address trailer systems having removable components. Sarchett U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,599 has a chassis arrangement including a bed frame, wheels, suspension, and a towing member, which allow a trailer body house to be transported thereon. When at its use site, the trailer body house is raised from the frame by the use of separate jacks, thereby allowing the withdrawal of the trailer chassis components out form beneath the trailer body. However, the withdrawn trailer chassis components constitute a complete trailer with a substantially permanently attached wheel assembly system. Additionally, fender wells remained exposed on the trailer body house structure at the use site, and attachment and detachment of lights licenses and other trailer components does not appear to be contemplated. Acker, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,336 and its divisional U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,111 disclose, respectively, building module transporters which use detachable module carrier components which are mechanically attached directly to the end walls of the modules which they carry, and the method of using the transporters. One of the module carrier components includes wheels for ground transportation, while the other module carrier component is supported by the fifth wheel of a towing vehicle. The transporters are intended to be used with building modules which are carried only one-time to a building location, and the module carrier components are not designed for quick and easy attachment and detachment from the building modules. Furthermore, the system neither provides nor teaches the use of a frame having receiving members to which the module carrier components, such as the wheel assemblies or a towing bar, can be quickly and easily attached, nor such a frame which can be incorporated into a to-be-moved structure.
Additionally, Century Industries Inc. of Sellersburg, Ind. is known to have advertised a trailerable structure which has wheel wells and wheels which are retractable into such wells at the use site. But, as with some of the previously discussed structures, the wheels and suspension system occupy valuable space within the structure. Such a system is especially unsuitable for use with small structures because of the substantial amount of storage space required for the wheels and suspension assembly in the structure.
Some removable trailer components have been widely available and include: removable towing tongues, especially on house trailers; large trailer components, as used for moving houses; half trailers, as used for towing disabled motor vehicles; and temporary clamp on trailer lights. All of these arrangements are very specialized and have very limited uses.
It is therefore seen that none of the known prior art provides a simple and inexpensive trailer frame which may be included within a structure, and which allows such a frame or structure to be easily, quickly and safely converted into a trailer without the need for tools; and, when not being trailered with little evidence that the structure is trailerable.